Still loved you
by Yoshiki ClockWise
Summary: ...I love you... I don't know whether to be happy or sad about it. " DeiHina One shot! If only we weren't dim to know.


Hello. This is DeiHina oneshot. I felt like crying in this part... :C. This is my point of view about love. Not a fairy tale, not a fantasy, just something cruel about life, and how you wished you knew about it.

**Dizlcaimerz: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Cruel Truth

by Anonymous Threat

Deidara leaned against his window, trying to get the view of the mysterious beauty from afar. She was there, seating next to the boy she loves most. But the cruel truth is, he loves another girl. Deidara bit his lowered lip. He'll do anything to be in his place, to get love from the person he also likes but doesn't give the feelings back.

A girl name _Hinata._

It all started 3 years ago, in the art room with his apathetic red-headed friend, Sasori.

_3 years ago..._

" Oi, Sasori-danna, how about I mold your favorite animal, scorpion, yeah? " He asked cheerfully, trying to get attention from him. His attempt failed. " Oi, Sasori, if you don't want me to make something for you, then at least go somewhere were you won't mind me talking my saliva out. "

" Hn. " Sasori's eyes rolled from the opposite corner. He got up, packed his art materials, and left the room. Before the blond could stop him, he disappeared from the hallways.

" Nobody pays attention to my art, yeah. " He gave out a deep sigh. It was true. He was no near genius in art, though even if he proclaims to be a genius. He sat down on his chair, and started to mold a shape from the clay. He glance over his molded art, a bird. And it was perfectly shaped and molded. He smiled, but it quickly faded. He clutched his hand forming a fist and smashed the hand-made clay.

_Not satisfied._

" W-why di-did you d-do th-that f-for? " He turned back, _who's there?_ There he saw a girl. The first thing that came to his mind was annoying. Of course, she must be paid to laugh at his disgusting, so-called art of his. But the girl had a clueless and sad expression on her face. He paid no attention, and went back in molding.

The girl stepped back, not wanting to disturb him. But he called her, " Why are you here, un? " She blushed and turned away. She fiddled with her fingers, which made Deidara think she was more annoying than ever.

" Well? Are you going to tell me that your here to fiddle you fingers, un? "

" Um, n-no! "

" Then what? " He strictly asked.

" Y-you see, " She gulped. " Th-the th-thing y-you m-made, i-it's... " She was cut off.

" It's disgusting. Yeah, I know. You don't have to remind me that, un. " He held out his hand in a manner of shooing her off. She stepped forward, blushing.

" N-no. I..uh.. I th-think... " She gathered all her strength, hoping she didn't say the wrong thing. " I think that you art is pretty amazing! " She exhaled. Finally. The blond looked at the petite girl, and suddenly felt light-headed. _Wow, it's amazing?_ He smiled at her compliment, the girl became more nervous.

" Well, your the first, un. But seriously, I'm not falling for it, yeah. " He said, expecting her to be honest about it. But she was actually serious.

" N-no! I-I'm s-saying it... f-from th-the... " She pasued. He was waiting for her to finish. _Saying from what? _He thought. He raised a brow, being impatient about it. The blue-headed girl placed both her hands over her chest, trying to be modest. " I said it, coming from my heart... " She felt comfortable saying it. Deidara smiled, and blushed even more than her. He felt proud, for once at his art. Too bad it was smashed.

" So, your saying that my art rocks, un? " She nodded. It was really amazing, how he carefully mold it. He continued, " So, you name, un? Or may I call you _my fangirl_? " She giggled. she was finally at eased, and felt like talking to him like any other conversation.

" My name, is Hi-hinata Hyuga. Nice t-to meet you. " She managed to talk with few stutters. She was glad. _Hinata, such a beautiful name for a cute girl._ He admits, he likes _this_ girl.

" Okay, un, my name is Deidara. " He boasted, taking the white clay unto his hands.

" Oh, nice to meet you Deidara-kun. " She bowed. He blushed and smiled even more. He wasn't used in being called Deidara-kun.

" Nice to meet you, Hina-chan. " He made a nickname to her, a cute one that goes for a cute girl. Hinata smiled, she liked that. She was never called like that.

" So, wanna see more of my art,un? I can make you one! What about a make you a butterfly, yeah? " She smiled and nodded. _His a chatterbox, that's for sure!_ She sat beside Deidara, carefully observing him molding his clay art. They both smiled, more than ever.

_3 years after..._

Now, Hinata in three years. Pretty much as the same, petite girl. Except her hair grew longer, silkier and a lot beautiful. She had curves in the right places, and was really modest about it. Deidara was pretty much the same, prideful boy. Except his blonde hair grew a lot longer last time, gives a lot of brutal criticism, and somehow earned a lot of new friends, and fans, because of Hinata. He was happy to meet her, became friends with her. Of course, there was Sasori, but he has a life of his own.

" Hey, Hina-chan. " He called, she looked at him with beautiful, pinkish-white eyes.

" Yes? " She asked sweetly, not a stutter in sight.

" Do you think, my art can attract people? " She nodded happily. Of course. He gained more attention than Sasori does, and he wants to thank his blue-head friend for it. He oftens recognise her in competitions, which he got first place, in being there for him all the way through.

Sadly, the question he asked to her miss the whole point of it. The real thing was,_ does his art attract her?_ He sighed. He keeps asking her that, she nods, she misses the point. It was like that ever since, and he became a lot impatient.

The day where he trully wanted to confess his feeling for her, was the day life strike him the most. Through his puny, selfless heart.

" Na-naruto-ku-kun, I-I...l-l-love -yo-you... " The boy with whisker-like lines on his face smiled at her and hugged her tightly. Deidara was eavesdropping that time. Though, he shouldn't enter Hinata's personal love life, he has no choice. The phrase, _I love you_, coming from Hinata's mouth, definitely hurt him. He ignored it, but he can't deny it.

After that day, he has been avoiding Hinata. When Hinata enters the art room, he packs his stuff and leave, bumping her shoulders on the way out. He felt like a jerk. He was a jerk afterall. And Hinata doesn't understand. If she knew the gifts he had given to her, cellphones messages about love quotes, even the hints from his question, she was too dim to notice. Because she had loved another.

That what hurts him.

And now, he was there, beside the window of the art room. Hinata never bothered to go to the art room, but he can feel her presence. She was - and always had been - there for him. There, he watched as poor Hinata learned another truth, another pain.

" Sorry, Hinata-chan. But I liked another girl. It's not that she's better than you or anything... " _Better than my Hina-chan? Pfft, Hinata is the best person there is! He is so dim to notice._ When he thought that, he imagined Hinata. She was also dim to notice his feelings to. He bit his lip again.

" B-but, Na-naruto-k-kun... " Her eyes began to swell, her face was red, was this her end? The end of her happy life with the one she loved? Deidara felt like crying, but he couldn't. He felt her pain. How he wished to hug her. The blond boy, just like Deidara, left Hinata with tears running down her face. He felt guilty, he should have been there to comfort her, but after weeks of ignoring her, he doesn't have the nerve to come up infront of her.

But, he wanted to hug Hinata. Just once.

" Hina-chan? " She looked up to him, the voice was familiar to her. _Deidara-kun._

" Oh, h-hey... " He looked at her, pitifully. He hugged her tightly, much to her shock, then let go.

" Hinata, " He said by her name, " I wanted to tell you, what I feel about you... " Hinata wiped off her tears. This isn't the time for him to confess, if he can't see she broke up with Naruto.

" I was about to tell you how I feel, until you confessed to him... " Hinata looked on the ground. She also felt guilty. " After that, I tried to deny the fact you love someone... until this day... " Hinata began to cry again.

" Hinata, I love you... I don't know whether to be happy or sad about it. But I hope you understand... "

" W-why n-now...? " He turned his back on her, not answering it. But she might think of him being a erk again.

" Because... " He began to walk away. Hinata just stared at him with her white eyes.

"... If I told you I love you, it would hurt me more. Why? Because the person I love loves someone else instead... " Hinata stopped, and tears grew bigger. _The person I love loves someone else._ That almost seemed like Hinata likes Naruto except he likes another girl. It also mean that Deidara loved her but she liked someone else.

Deidara left her like a lost puppy. He wanted to get over it, but it would tear his heart apart if he would. Hinata wanted to follow him, but she still loved Naruto, even if he loves someone else. That would hurt her a lot.

After weeks, they began to forget. Deidara moved on with his life, though Hinata keeps popping into his mind over and over. Yes, he was over it, but he still loved Hinata. He wondered if she moved on too.

Hinata was there, sitting on the plain grassy grounds. She still thought of Deidara, and at times, she stalks him at the art room. She wanted to say how she loved his work, how he should keep up the good work. She just doesn't know how. Afterall, she still loves Naruto, and she heard rumors that the girl he liked, Sakura, broke up with him because all she wanted was to be with his cool friend. Naruto must be hurt, to be used.

Soon after, they graduated, though Deidara graduated first. They never talked about each other ever since, but they still thought of each other. Now, Hinata is in her 3 year in college. She doesn't know where Deidara study, or graduated into, but she hopes he never forgets about her. Hinata also had a part time job, she worked in a coffee shop. Yes, it was mostly quiet a times, but she needed the peace.

Ring ring...

A new customer! Hinata put on her apron, and picked up the menu. She approached the customer, but his face was hardly seen because of the newspaper he was reading.

" Here's the menu sir, what do you want to order? " She asked politely to the stranger. He rolled the newspaper, and place it on the round table. Hinata's eyes widened. Could it be...

" So, it's you again... " He said. Hinata was still staring at him. It couldn't be... it couldn't be him... She started to fiddle her fingers again, the same time she met with him.

" What, un? Are you going to say something, or fiddle again with your finger. It really gets annoying... " He chuckled. Hinata blushed. She couldn't mutter words, it was all too real. Deidara, was right infront of her eyes. The person who loved her, but she was to busy to notice. Deidara was really impatient for her to say something.

" Okay then, un. I leave. " He stood up, got his suitcase which contained his art materials and approached the door. Hinata gathered all her strength. Say something, just say something. Anything.

Instead, Hinata leaped towards him and hugged him. They fell on the floor. Hinata's tears rolled down her pink cheeks, the blond was shock. Until she notice that a few customers were watching over them. They stood up quickly and laughed at each other.

" Deidara, I missed you... " He smirked.

" Me too. But no more -kun,un? " She giggled. He chuckled once more.

" So, are you here by your own,yeah? " He asked her putting his arms on his hips.

" Yeah. It kinda gets lonely. Running the business for a lazy boss... " She blushed. " What about you? Are you here with someone too? " She was expecting him to say "yes." Though, she wouldn't want to hear it, especially not from him.

" No, yeah... " Hinata giggled. She felt happy.

" So, I heard their opening a new art museum somewhere here, wanna go check it out? "

" Oh, sure later. " She went back to the counter, but he stopped her.

" I meant now. " Hinata blushed even more.

" You m-mean a d-date? "

" Yeah, un. "

Hinata didn't hesitate. She threw her apron away and took her bag. She got back to Deidara and they started to walk out of the coffee shop. Hinata felt happy to be with someone once again. Happy to see him again. But liked she said, she still loved the boy, whom she now forgotten. Probably because she moved on. Maybe she doesn't like hi anymore.

" Hey, Hina-chan... " She looked at him, straight into his crystal, deep-blue eyes. Deidara looked at her. There was a paused, like time stopped onlyfor a moment.

....

....

....

....

" You do know I still loved you until now... "

* * *

There is my story. I don't know whether to go gaga or what, but it did made my day. Also, to tell you guys, I also loved someone, too bad he loved someone else. I wanted to strangle him. I made a lot, A LOT, of attempts just so he could come to me and say, " Do you like me or something? " Sadly, I know it ain't no fairytale. I just wished he knew.

So there it is. My story. I happen to meet him again. But he didn't say the exact words like I still love you. Really.

~meechan

R&R


End file.
